


Eggs

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (σ ͡■ω ͡■)σ, Eggpreg, M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Warnings: LOL Eggpreg :3Note: OH LORD THIS WAS NICE AND REFRESHING TO WRITE!!! *DIES*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: LOL Eggpreg :3
> 
> Note: OH LORD THIS WAS NICE AND REFRESHING TO WRITE!!! *DIES*

He looked down at himself and realized one thing quickly: he'd gotten round. Not even just a little but huge. Poor mate, I bet he can barely walk without wobbling! With all that belly and those thick legs, they probably won't be able to help him now with mobility. He was so nimble, now slowed and weighted down by an ever growing mass at his middle.

But he did not notice at first, only when it really was starting to hinder him did he see. A belly full of sparklets, and not too far away, a sire that would watch with amused optics. His mate noticed quickly, and enjoyed every bit of his mate rounding out. There was something in his mate that found all of the weight arousing and extremely attractive, more so than usual. 

Not to mention, he did not know until now that he was carrying a large clutch of eggs. He noticed when he looked down, saw that he did not only feel full but was actually VERY full of eggs. Almost painfully stuffed with 11 fist-sized eggs. He had not noticed the signs, his mate did.

Optimus would always look at the swell that adorned the abdomen of his mate, every time he looked, there was a glare that was shot at him. Ratchet should have seen this coming. Interfacing and merging and exchanging transfluids made it nearly impossible to not become a carrier; especially if said party had done it frequently.

Optimus had a thing, a thing about filling Ratchet, no, PUMPING Ratchet full. He enjoyed it such a point, he tried to get him in his berth at every point physically possible. Ratchet noticed this and willing embraced it. He himself found a certain fondness of being full, either with those large digits, glossa, or spike-pumped full of squirting transfluids.

Now was no different.

The two, though were being gentler to each other due to the expansion of Ratchet, had already caused major overloads from both. Ratchet felt fuller and Optimus, well, he knew put some more in the medic.

His medic. 

There was slowness that was different for the Prime in how he took his prey. He had to coax him this time, claiming he'd been hungry - not any more. There was gallons upon gallons now of transfluid amongst the eggs in his gestation chamber and the same for his digestive tanks. Ratchet did not think that he would enjoy (anyone) having anyone ejaculate down his intakes and into his digestive tanks. It was not an uncomfortable feeling, just a fuller feeling than before. 

He certainly was NOT hungry now. There was hardly any room for fuel or more fluids from his mate. And having to process all the fluids were tiresome, along with all of it sloshing around, he had to be careful about that. If he moved too much now, he'd get sick.

The two just held each other, in a quiet, loving embrace. Ratchet was supported by Optimus (and his girth which was - still - seated inside his gravid mate. Enjoying the weight on his lap and around his spike, Ratchet's valve continued to clench in an attempt to milk that spike dry. 

Many evenings and days were like this, and every time, Ratchet was plump full of fuels and transfluid. Usually he was becoming too tired to do much in the means of interfacing, so he'd attempt to stay awake while the Prime pleasured him. Optimus found this out and would overload him into a recharge. (Not a bad way to put out a light.)

Time passed, and now, Ratchet had to remove the majority of his armor. To which, revealed a round, orange-biolight mecha with obvious bulbous orbs protruding the surface of his once smooth abdomen.

Often Optimus would want to touch, but Ratchet was sore most of the time. And hot to the touch. But none of that stopped him from lifting his mate and holding him and giving Ratchet just an over all petting. He did not always care for that but it did feel good to not have to stand, because when Optimus lifted him, he held him for a while.

It was coming close time for Ratchet to start nesting, to ready himself to lay. He was not excited about having to go through it but at the same time he wanted eggs to no longer weigh him down. He enjoyed the fullness at first because it made him feel special but now he was only painfully tired.

Optimus would help by bringing things that could make a good nest but a number of what was brought was turned down. This is was his first time being sire to any clutch of eggs; so he was not entirely sure what he should or should not do, but he was sure Ratchet would tell him if he was doing something he did not particularly care for.

For example, at the moment, Ratchet wheezed and held onto his absurdly round abdomen as his internals did the work of constricting and expanding, all at the same time. Optimus stayed behind him too, attempting to make his mate a bit more comfortable in any way that he could. Albeit when he did something, there was always a growl, or a snarl if Ratchet found it displeasing. Any sane mecha would call him glitchy but it's not like the pair cared what others thought. 

And then the clutch came, painfully and slowly at first, all to be changed to pleasureful and quick after the first three passed. It was a tantalizing feeling for Ratchet. The whole endeavor was like interfacing as far as painful to begin with and pleasureful to end but instead of being stuffed to the brimming point, eggs came out. And though this being his first clutch of eggs, Ratchet was old and infertility was a strong possibility.

Well, that means Optimus is the next to carry a heavy clutch of eggs then!


End file.
